User talk:Brian Kurtz
GL Character Template Hey Brian! I was poking around and saw this extra character template you guys have that hasn't been updated in a LONG time. So what I did was incorporate the features of this one into the regular Character Template as a Theme. If you check out Hal Jordan (New Earth), you'll see what I mean. I'll explain it more in the forums for everyone, because I think the theme thing might be useful on the Marvel Side too. (But you guys got it first) ;) Are there any other Character templates that are a one-off of the main one? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't think there's any other weird character templates out there. In fact, I had forgotten about the Green Lantern one. :Though the current template updates seems to be doing some wonky things to some of the pages. Check out Harvey Bullock (New Earth) for example. This can be fixed, right? Thanks again, Nate! --Brian Kurtz 21:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yea, sorry bout that. It should be all better now. Sorry also for taking so long to fix it, I had internet problems here at home, so 11:30 mountain was the first I could check on anything. ::FYI, if you have more Green Lantern Corps people who use the main character template, you can throw in a | Theme = Green Lantern, and you'll get the same look/options as ol Hal up there. ;) ::Now I'll go add this to the forums. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:43, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::But soon, there will be lots of new corps...does the template support that yet? Sorry if I give you guys to much work here... The Clever Guy Talk 10:25, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup, just add "| Theme = Green Lantern " to the new guys while using the regular DC Database: Character Template, and they'll have the same style and options as good ol Hal. :) ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) DC Comics Question Hi Brian I was wondering if you could answer this question I know DC Comics is located in New York but I was wondering if its possible to go into the DC Comics building and take a tour of the place and visit and also what building is it that it is located in New York City if you don't know thats ok I just thought I would ask. Oh and since I haven't talked to you in a while how did you like The Dark Knight movie I was wondering what your thoughts and opion were. Oh and check out The Flash solo hero site I recently adopted now lucky for me I have two of my own website Green Arrow and The Flash. Oh and I still do work on DC Database the only reason I haven't been on alot is I'm trying to build up my two site and the other solo DC Comics hero sites I'm working on just in case you wondered why I've not been around in while. Well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 ::Congratulations, Rod12! Tackling two Wikias is no small feat. If you want, feel free to add them to the links page. I finally got around to seeing Dark Knight this Friday past. I think Batman Begins was better orverall, but Dark Knight definitely rocked. I have no idea if the DC offices grants tours or not. I was in New York for a week last summer. Probably should've stopped by DC if I had thought of it. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 20:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Quotes All the quotes pages are moved into categories and the links in the templates are all updated. Let me know if you see problems. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! You da man! Hey, is there a way to whip up a bot to take care of the double-redirects for the quotes pages as well? ::Oh... and on a different note, the minor character template seems to be doing some wonky things. Whenever I plug in "Kryptonian" in the nationality field, it auto-generates a category for Lithuanians. Now I've met some pretty tough Lithuanians in my day, but I'm relatively certain they don't get super-powers under a yellow sun. Here's an example of the craziness! --Brian Kurtz 23:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, looks like a bit was missing from the template that sorts out the nationalities, making all Kryptonians Lithuanians. It was probably done by a huge Superman fan who happens to be from Lithuania. How about we make all Kryptonians American instead? ;) And have you really met tough Lithuanians? :::I do have a bot that takes care of double redirects, (though you seem to be very on top of that over here). What doubles are you specifically referring to when it comes to the quotes pages? I'm gonna start poking through the Wanted Categories and see what quotes stuff I can fix. (There's a lot on Marvel, and the whole thing looks really cool when it's all sorted out right). :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I think I saw what you meant, the 295 or so double redirects that resulted from the quotes pages moving. All done. :) ::::FYI, I upgraded the Conversation Template to handle up to nine quotes, so I got rid of the others. If you see this around, I guess the old form was backwards to the new form, so the names might be in quotes till we switch em. I've got a draft of these being auto-sucked up into the quotes pages on Hellboy's quotes page, so check it out and see if you hate it. :) ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Awe-some! I really didn't want to fix those double-redirects one at a time. Thanks for the conversation upgrades, Nate. I did notice a few that looked kind of "off" on other pages. I'll try to keep a look out for them. --Brian Kurtz 20:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) DC Database:Why Register The why register page says "DCDP Exclusive Benefits. We are currently working on several incentive plans for contributions to the database such giveaways or contests that only registered users can participate in." Yeah, did this ever happen? Should we remove it? :Roygbiv666 12:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I would think so, since non-logged in contributions have been turned off for both Marvel and DC. We can also edit the wording of any page referring to "Why Register" so it no longer talks about the need to register vs anonymous editing. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Villain themes I was looking at this loser and thought - there's a bunch of like time-travelling/controlling villains. Should that be a category? Powers? :Roygbiv666 21:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, we've got Category:Time Travelers for characters and Chronokinesis for a power description. Not sure what else we might need? --Brian Kurtz 21:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::D'oh! and also, duh. Thanks. News:DC Reacquires Archie Characters I expect you to have complete entries created for all these characters by lunchtime tomorrow :-) Pretty cool, DC now has "their own" Captain America type. I want to see the Hangman. :Roygbiv666 20:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get right on that! Don't tell my buddy though. He loves those characters and I don't need him adding pressure to me as well! If nothing else, I'm thrilled that they will part of the DCU proper and not some new-fangled reality. That should make things a little easier. Brian Kurtz 20:24, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I realized afterwards that DC kind of has a Captain America type hero - Citizen Steel, or the superior Commander Steel. Oh well, I look forward to them joining the party anyway. ::::Roygbiv666 20:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Character Original Publisher Do you think there's any value/need for adding a field to the Character Template to identify the original publisher? Like All-American for Wonder Woman, Alan Scott; Quality Comics for Uncle Sam; and MLJ for the Shield; and so on. Of course, it would then auto-categorize as "Category:Quality Comics Characters" and so on. :Roygbiv666 00:53, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Smallville Movie Page Hi Brian I was recently updating the Smallville TV Show page but I also saw that we have a Smallville Movie page and I was wondering what is the point of having that since we all know that there isn't going to be a Smallville Movie and if there is a movie with the Smallville Universe we all know its going to be a Superman movie. Oh on the issue of Superman its been anounced that the Superman Movie francise will be rebooted and the fans will see a darker Superman and I personally hope that they will use the Smallville Universe and the actors of the show since they started the orgin of Smallville and they established the key points to making a good comic book movie and that is have the orgin element and a dark theme. Well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 Giant Typewriter Hey, Brian, minor question. I noticed that you made the page for , and I've read that that's supposed to be the first (or one of the first) appearances of the stereotypical "Giant Typewriter" that people are always referencing and making fun of. I recently made a page for the Typewriter, but I haven't actually read the issue in question. If not, it's fine, but I was wondering, of the stories in that issue, do you know which one actually contains the typewriter so I can add it in? If only for the sake of, pardon my pun, keeping up appearances. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 20:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hrrm. Good question. I really don't know. Kinda curious abut that myself. I'll try to research it, but I make no promises. Time to hit the trades! --Brian Kurtz 02:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Character template I've been trying to put together a version of the Character Template that lists all the available parameters and whether or not they're optional. My results can be seen at User:The Paradox/Character template. If you wouldn't mind taking a look at it and adding any that I've missed I would appreciate it. I've also started a discussion at DC Database talk:Character Template#New features that may eventually need the attention of an admin. The Paradox 20:16, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :You got it, my friend. ;) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Spam much? * Category talk:Topic Boxes (I'm posting this here because I don't know what to do about it, but I feel like somebody knows something). ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Good catch! I blocked him for 3 days for spamming, and deleted the page. Hopefully he won't be back. ::Peteparker 11:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Placeholder Earth articles I've been thinking a lot the few days about "Placeholder" Earth articles. I've noticed that you've created a couple of Earth-''storyline'' articles for "realities" that exist for only within the context of a single storyline, i.e. Evil's Might and Speeding Bullets. I have an alternate suggestion for how to deal with these. If you take a look at, for example, Category:Superman: Secret Identity, you can see that by treating the title of the comic or storyline as the "Universe" it eliminates the need to create a placeholder Earth article, and instead allows for a category that contains all of the characters, issues, locations and related articles specific to that alternate reality. That self-titled category then becomes the name of the "Universe" for Reality-sorting purposes. Other examples can be found with Category:Y: The Last Man and Category:Atari Force. Obviously, this works best for self-contained realities that don't interact with others, such as Category:Watchmen and Category:V for Vendetta. By going this route we don't have to come up with placeholder names/articles for Earth-''whatever'', since the storyline itself is the reality. Whatdya think? The Paradox 19:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :(Great minds think alike) ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Great points, all! I left a brief response on the forum thread. I'll add more once I've pondered the issue more thoroughly in me brain. --Brian Kurtz 21:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::See also User talk:The Paradox#Earth-31. The Paradox 22:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Mars survey As one of the regular contributors around here, you may wish to weigh in on the renaming motion at Talk:Ma'aleca'andra. The Paradox 02:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Comic/Event Template When you have a chance, have a look at this and weigh in. Thanks :Roygbiv666 23:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Whoops So, one of the most difficult things about crossovers like "Bloodlines" is that its a whole bunch of different creators working separately dealing with the same characters simultaneously. I've been trying to get pages for the individual Bloodlines Parasites, but it's... really hard to figure out who's who, and there are like no good existing images of them anywhere. So I have to figure it out comic by comic by how they address each other, and upload the images myself. Anyway, either me or Louise Simonson screwed up, I'm not sure. The important thing is, Image:Pritor 01.jpg needs to be moved to Image:Glonth 02.jpg, and I need to find a new image for Pritor because it turns out he's the blue one. I'm asking you, because I believe this is a sysop exclusive ability. Could you help a brother out? Or should I ask somebody else? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:17, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, Billy. I don't believe images can be moved (or if they can, I sure as heck don't know how to do it), so I re-uploaded it under Glonth 02.jpg and credited you as the original uploader. I just deleted the original pic. --Brian Kurtz 04:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much, Brian. Sounds good enough to me. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) New Users Hey Brian. On those rare occasions I'm on the DC Message Boards, I often put in a link to the DC Database. Are there any active plans to "recruit" new Users, particularly from Wikipedia and other online communities? :Roygbiv666 22:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::Not that I'm aware of. Maybe there's a way that the Wikia staff can advertise the site? I'm really not sure what would be the best way for gaining new faces. --Brian Kurtz 05:36, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I hit up the DC message boards sometimes also. And I often find opportunities to plug us to the other regulars at my store when I'm on my weekly comics run. Personally, I found this site through links on Wikipedia. I try to add us as an external link over there whenever I notice we have better content on something. Jamie set up auto-links awhile back, DCDatabase:Article on Wikipedia sets up an autolink to us. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:52, 16 September 2008 (UTC) DCAU and DCAU Characters I see that you've redirected Category:DCAU Characters to Category:DCAU. Problem is, it doesn't redirect articles from one to the other; articles are still being categorized into Category:DCAU Characters. That is an automatic function of the "Universe = DCAU" field. I've been adopting the pagename of the show as the Universe for those characters, making the Characters and episodes categories subcats of the parent (See Category:Wonder Woman (TV Series) for an example). That also allows for separate-but-similar Character categories to be lumped together, i.e., Category:Characters by Original Publishers and Category:Characters by race or species, so if we wanted we could create a Category:Animated Characters that included Category:The Batman Characters, Category:Super Friends Characters, Category:Legion of Super-Heroes (TV Series) Characters and Category:DCAU Characters (which is itself composed of Batman Beyond, JL, JLU, Superman and Batman Characters). Granted, many of the "Universe=" fields for are a jumble of various styles right now, even within a particular show, but streamlining those is next on my list. :The Paradox 18:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I just fixed the redirect so its now a sub-category of Category:DCAU.--Brian Kurtz 16:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Yuga? What is the page really about? Does it relate to DC somehow? Can we put it in a Glossary page? :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:10, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::I haven't completely fleshed it out, but yeah... it has a pretty strong bearing on the DCU, particularly the mystical community. The Kali Yuga especially is intricately tied to the histories of Deadman, Doctor Fate, Hawk and Dove, the Lords of Order, Shazam, etc. I'm sure there's also a ton of Vertigo stuff that relates to it as well. I didn't put it in the glossary page, because when completed, I suspect it will probably be a pretty long article. --Brian Kurtz 18:13, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::Since its kinda/sorta an event, I just slapped the event template onto it. Don't know why I didn't do that in the first place. Chalk it up to a brain fart. --Brian Kurtz 02:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Emerald Empress Thanks for working on this. I inadvertantly complicated the mess by doing a page move before I realized how scattered the whole thing was and put it on my list for later. The proverbial straw was finding Emerald Empress (Pre-Zero Hour) out there too... The Paradox 23:37, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::No problemo. I've been progressively going through as many pages as possible, cleaning up where necessary. --Brian Kurtz 00:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've been doing the same with categories. Speaking of which, would you mind taking a stroll through Category:To Be Deleted? There's a bunch of old empty cats in there in need of euthanasia. The Paradox 07:45, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Will do, m'man. If you've noticed, I've been slowly trimming some of the fat from the TBD page. Ultimately, my goal is to clean up TBD, template the non-templated, categorize the un-categorized and convert everyone to the First Church of Zod. --Brian Kurtz 17:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I've noticed. I'm actually learning quite a lot from watching your edits. :::And I find the prosteletizing of the Zodites to be a bit heavy-handed, what with all those demands to kneel; give me the Cult of Conner any day. The Paradox 18:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Bah! The Church of Zod shall remain supreme over your pithy Cult of Conner! Within short order, we shall conquer ALL of Planet Houston! --Brian Kurtz 18:10, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::Houston? You can have Houston. Texas, even. ;) The Paradox 18:20, 27 September 2008 (UTC) It's your own lives you're throwing away. I think I'll stick with the Reform Church of Krypto. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:19, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Joker (New Earth)/Gallery Those extra images? Can we just delete them? I've sort of taken on that page and gallery as a child, and I'm striving for only high-quality Joker images, to make it the fantastic gallery it should be, and those images are sort of... fugly and weird. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:08, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not particularly attached to them, so as long as no once cares, deleted they shalt be! I support the Non-Fugliness Agenda! --Brian Kurtz 18:16, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Penciler Images I think I screwed up by creating Category:Oscar Jiminez/Penciler Images - before realizing there were no actual images there. I'm guessing that you moved them to a more appropriate place, yes? Either way, would you delete the category if it is in fact a mistake. The Paradox 21:53, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. I moved them to the correct spelling of his last name. Oscar Jimenez. I'll delete the other category. --Brian Kurtz 22:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::Kewl; I figured it was probably a misspelling that I just wasn't seeing. The Paradox 22:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Hyenas Although no proper source has listed which Hyena was killed in Villains United, it's, pardon my pun, sort of a dead subject now that the other one was murdered in Salvation Run. As such, it is pretty safe to assume that nobody will ever know which one was killed when. So I was thinking, we should probably come to at least a database consensus on this one so we're being consistent for appearances of the Hyena during Under the Hood and SR. I've been assuming that Jivan Shi was killed by Deadshot, and Summer Day by the Parademons. I'm basing this on Black Mask and Deathstroke's speculative dialogue, although neither of them were sure either. Thoughts? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:42, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've always attributed all modern era Hyena appearances to Jivan Shi. So far as I know, Summer Day gained control of her powers and has since retired as the Hyena (back in like 1983 or so I think). I think the last time she made an appearance she was living in Africa and hasn't been seen since. She was never really evil to begin with, so I have difficulty accepting the idea that she could be the modern Hyena. If she has somehow gone bad again... it's certainly news to me. I'm just spit-balling, but I'm willing to wager that the Hyena (probably Jivan Shi) never actually "died" in Villains United. I haven't read Salvation Run, but if the Hyena gets clipped there, I'd bet dollars to donuts its Jivan Shi. --Brian Kurtz 23:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Well, they were both members of The Society. And Deadshot has been known to miss before, but... it was point blank, onscreen, and in the face. In Under the Hood, Deathstroke lends out Captain Nazi, Count Vertigo and Hyena to Black Mask to help him kill the Red Hood (Jason Todd). Here, I found the conversation. I believe it's from . Later on: :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that's pretty interesting. I'm perplexed. I'm gonna have to hunt down that Batman issue. I try to keep track of Hyena appearances whenever possible. Now I'm not really sure which one is which. Blast! In lieu of better evidence, perhaps we should allocate the Under the Hood and Villains United Hyena appearances to Summer, and the Salvation Run appearances to Jivan? We can always change them around later if they turn out to be inaccurate. Unfortunately, that calls into question all of the other sporadic background fluff appearances such as Underworld Unleashed, Titans/Outsiders SF&O and Superman/Batman. fists impotently DAMN YOU DC! DAMN YOUUUUUUUU! --Brian Kurtz 01:16, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha. Well, the SSoSV pulled up a lot of old out-of-work supervillains. I'm sure we can reason this out. Being deported in Salvation Run is no clear defining statement, out-of-work people like Thunder and Lightning got deported. But, let's assume that after the defunction of the Society, the frequently active Jivan Shi is more likely to continue working in villainy than the long retired Summer Day was. Do you know of any non-Salvation post-IC appearances of Hyena? That might shed some light. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::The only Post-IC appearance I can think of is the GA/BC Wedding Special. I know that that Hyena is the same one who got deported to the Salvation world. I'll try searching around, see what else I can dig up.--Brian Kurtz 02:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Creator templates Is there a non-DC staff creators template? As you might know I'm playing around in the backwaters of TV and Movie Realities, and am encountering the need for this a lot (Category:Laeta_Kalogridis/Creator). The Paradox 02:16, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Currently, no. But that's a great idea! Perhaps we can cobble together an alternate sorta template for TV/Movie people. Maybe call it "DC Database:TV Staff Template" or "DC Database:Movie Staff Template"? In the meantime, I've been slapping the Template:WB Staff template on the bottom of the creator's names. As for categorizing, I 'spose we just keep going with Template:Creators. ::Oh... I re-uploaded the modern color DC logo. It should be present in all the protected templates like disambig and such. Has that been helping? --Brian Kurtz 02:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Why couldn't we just use the staff template to describe all staff? We could mod it to change the main company if we fill in a specific field, but if it's not filled in, keep the main company as DC. It'd probably save some time as far as writing a whole new template. . . :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:47, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, Brian, it doesn't look like it has. I was using as a means of identifying articles still using the old cut-and-past template with the bland-and-white logo. I was hoping to get all of the image and user pages out of the way, but I forgot that the template on those pages aren't updated until the page itself is edited. I suppose most of the image pages need Template info added anyway... The Paradox 21:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Reality Designations # Given what Wikipedia has to say about the Spirit would it be correct to move these Earth-Spirit characters to (New Earth) and change the Universe desigantion? # Is there a reason why Doctor Dome can't be moved to Doctor Dome (Earth-One) now? He's only got a handful of appearances, all dating back to the sixties. It would be nice to get the Appearances category right on the first try. The Paradox 21:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Doctor Dome should definitely moved to Earth-One. I'm still not sure about the Spirit though. Yeah, he had a crossover with Batman, but that doesn't necessarily place him in New Earth continuity, as lots of Batman crossovers are usually considered "non-canon". I'll have to think about that one. --Brian Kurtz 23:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Animal Man's Yellow Aliens If I'm not mistaken, Brian, you're probably a lot more aware of 52 than I am, as you were at least present for the cataloguing of those issues. Do you have any idea in which issue those yellow aliens who resurrected Animal Man appeared? Because they've just recently been revealed to be manifestations of Kwaku Anansi, the African trickster god messing with Animal Man's head (JLA #23). And we should probably get that as an appearance. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::52 #37, #43 and #47. They appeared just as Animal Man was resurrected from the dead after being poisoned in issue #36. To my knowledge, those are the only known appearances of the little yellow boogers. --Brian Kurtz 00:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::They figured pretty prominently during portions of Grant Morrison's run on Animal Man Vol 1. I think they may go all the way back to his first appearance in Strange Adventures, but with all the retcons it's hard to remember. The Paradox 05:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) More questions If you don't mind... # I'm not real impressed by the image upload process. For example, how do you get the Image Template in your initial upload? I have yet to find a way short of cut and paste. # Would you mind looking through Category:Images Templates and see if there are any of which you are aware that haven't been included? I'm aiming for a one-stop shopping kind of thing. # I finally realized you use a different format for naming cover images than the naming conventions use. Would you update those conventions, since your formatting probably is the standard now? # What the difference between the various Move templates and how do I know when to use one v. just moving the page (and subs)? Are any of them patrolled by a bot? The Paradox 05:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the only way to generate the template on the initial upload is with the "Licensing (Required)" dropdown menu. That will let you categorize it for a comic cover or screenshot or what have you, but for anything else, you'll have to edit the image manually. Kind of a pain. :All the move templates will categorize to the same place. The only real difference is in the verbiage. Template:Move2] is if a character's full name is unknown such as Clock King II (New Earth) and Template:Move3 is if a character's reality is unknown. :I hope these are the answers you were looking for. You'll have to excuse me. Insomnia is kicking my ass tonight, and I'm feeling kinda loopy right about now. --Brian Kurtz 06:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Heads Up I noticed that you're still manually inputting the creators category on Minor Characters, so I thought I would let you know that you still have to manually add in the field, but it's a part of the template now. Also, for both character templates, you no longer have to link to the issue for the first appearance. In fact, it's better if you don't. If you just put down the raw name of the issue, using the pound symbol (i.e. "Detective Comics #27") it will automatically link their using Template:Cnst, and even draw the month/year onto the page from the comic issue page if it exists. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:49, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! That'll save a lot of time. Thanks for the heads up! --Brian Kurtz 22:20, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Template:Expand For those articles that contain a very short History or Summary section. The Paradox 09:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) HA! That's great! And doubtless will come to a lot of use! --Brian Kurtz 17:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Earth-AD sentient animals I've been meaning to ask you about the Animal Men v Animal People naming scheme. When you moved a bunch of them from Animal Men to Animal People, was this based on info in the 70's comics themselves, or was it from some sense of anti-sexist political correctness? (Kinda like "where no man has gone before" morphed into "where no person has gone before.") I'd prefer that they have the designations given to them in the comics, and be consistent across all the species, but I don't have any personal knowledge of the original-run issues of Kamandi. The Paradox 18:57, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was being PC about the whole thing. Mostly because I have seen some evidence of female members of the various species, though their appearances are rather scant. I don't believe that they actually have an "official" name for the various races though. I'll double-check my Kamandi Archives and the few issues that I have just to be sure. --Brian Kurtz 19:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC)